Tu ne sauras jamais
by Miie
Summary: Song-fic tirée de la chanson des BB, Tu ne sauras Jamais. L'histoire est rythmé par les paroles de Remus. C'est une SB/RL. Je n'en dis pas plus, la fic est courte alors allez voir si ça vous intéresse! ; D


Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, de la chanson(BB) au personnage(J.K. Rowling)!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si c'est très court.

_

* * *

_

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

Tu es beau. Tellement beau. Tu resplendis. Là devant moi, avec ton grand sourire qui m'est adressé, ta bière dans une main, ton autre qui gesticule pour appuyer tes dires, et tes lèvres, tes lèvres qui semblent si bonnes, tes lèvres que je rêve de goûter, tes lèvres qui me sont interdites. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais je ne t'écoute quasiment jamais, mes yeux sont trop occupés à fixer tes lèvres, mon cerveau trop accaparé par ta beauté et mon cœur trop détruit par ton inaccessibilité.

_On parle souvent toute la nuit _

_Et on boit à nous, à nos vies _

_Un peu, beaucoup _

C'est ainsi depuis longtemps, nous devions être en 5e année à Poudlard je crois. Mon cœur s'était mis à s'accéléré quand tu rentrais dans la même pièce que moi, à avoir des ratés quand tu étais proche de moi et à saigner quand tu étais au bras d'une autre, ou d'un autre. J'ai eu peur de moi et de mes réactions tu sais. Puis je me suis résigné à être étrange. De toute façon, une anomalie de plus ou de moins, ça ne devait pas être si grave, non? Mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en suis incapable. Pour toi, je suis seulement celui-ci des trois qui tolère le mieux l'homosexualité. Mais hétéro tout de même, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Toi aussi, tu l'étais, seulement, tu avais toujours la porte de sortie féminine. Chanceux, ni homo, ni hétéro, bi. Tu nous l'as dit en 7e année. Mais tu ne m'aimais pas, non. Alors je n'ai rien dit. C'était sûrement la seule chance de parler que j'avais. Maintenant, je me contente de t'accompagner. Et de te laisser rentrer avec un inconnu à la fin de la soirée, alors que mon cœur se déchire un peu plus.

_Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui _

_Ton image me suit, me suit _

_Un peu, beaucoup _

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime _

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

_P__ourquoi je souris quand tu ris _

Parce que j'ignore la raison, mais ta joie suffit à me rend heureux.

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris _

Parce que tu es toujours plus beau, plus éblouissant quand tes yeux vivent.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse _

Parce qu'il fait ce que je voudrais faire.

_Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais _

Tu es déjà loin de moi. Tu dois jouir dans les bras d'un autre, alors que moi, seul dans mon lit, je rêve de toi. C'est la pire des tortures et le plus beau des cadeaux. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais à moi, que jamais ces images que mon cerveau m'impose quand je dors ne deviendront réalité. Je suis conscient que tu resteras pour toujours dans les bras de ces inconnus, parce qu'autant je connais l'amour, autant tu l'ignores. Tu aimes le jeu sans attache, et tu es libre comme l'air, tandis que je chéris ce qui me tue et que je m'enchaine à toi, sans que tu ne le sois à moi.

_Couché dans le petit matin _

_Je rêve de toi en vain _

_Un peu, beaucoup _

Pour toi, je ne suis que le bon ami hétéro qui, pour te faire plaisir, va dans des bars gay avec toi. Tu crois quand me proposant de danser, tu agaces un hétéro dans sa façon d'être et de se faire voir. Tu es toujours un peu surpris que j'accepte. Bien sûr, je joue un peu la comédie, il ne faudrait pas que tu comprennes après tant de temps à te le cacher. Parce que je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, que s'en serait fini de notre si belle amitié. Alors je profite de la douce chaleur que ton corps coller contre le mien me procure, de la senteur de ton parfum qui parvient à mes narines, de tes yeux qui semblent pétiller de la joie d'être avec moi, et surtout, de ton cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien.

_Caché dans le rôle d'un ami _

_Je t'emmène danser, la nuit _

_Un peu, beaucoup _

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime _

_Tu ne sauras jamais _

_Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux _

Parce que c'est la chose la plus sensuelle que je puisse me permettre.

_Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux _

Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de toi dans ce temps là.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place _

Parce que je n'ai pas le courage de m'assumer

_J__e t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais _

Quand j'ai découvert mon amour pour toi, j'ai cru que ça passerait, que ce n'était qu'une passade d'adolescent. Puis j'ai réalisé que ça ne partait pas. Alors j'ai tout fait pour oublier, pour taire cette partie de moi. Et résultat, c'est devenu pire. Une quasi obsession. Ce que j'ai à te donner c'est un amour pur et entier comme tu n'en connaitras jamais. Mais je te ferais peur, je le sais. Tu fuirais vite, plus vite que tu n'as jamais fui. Alors je me tais et je souffre seul, parce que je sais que c'est le meilleur moyen de te rendre heureux.

_Si je te donnai ma vie _

_Chaque moment de ma vie _

_Mon amour, jusqu'au bout _

_Et personne entre nous _

Tu sais, j'ai failli une fois. Nous étions soûl, enfin, beaucoup plus toi que moi. Il n'y avait personne pour finir la nuit avec toi cette fois là. Et j'étais bien, je flottais sur un petit nuage. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps. Je me suis senti fort, et je te l'ai dit. Les yeux fermés, les joues rosies par l'alcool, j'ai tout dit. De mon homosexualité à mon amour inconditionnel pour toi. Tes yeux pétillaient tu sais. Plus fort que jamais, j'aurais dit. Et tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

_Comme si depuis la nuit des temps _

_Nous avions rendez-vous _

_Ce soir, exactement _

_Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout _

C'était merveilleux. C'est le souvenir le plus fort, le plus réel que j'ai. Seulement toi, tu l'as oublié. Tu étais trop soûl. Et le matin, comme on n'avait rien fait et que tu avais tout tes vêtements, tu m'as remercié de t'avoir ramené et de m'être occuper de toi avec autant de gentillesse. Le soir d'après, tu étais dans les bras d'un autre, alors que mon corps saignait comme jamais auparavant, mais ça, tu ne le sauras jamais. Et comme je te voyais t'éloigner de moi pour aller sur la piste avec lui, j'ai voulu crier. Te le redire encore et encore. Je t'aime.

_Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel _

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime _

_Comme un écho éternel _

_Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris _

Parce que je ne t'écoutais pas parler, mais que ton sourire illumine ma vie.

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris _

Parce que c'est le reflet direct de ton âme et de la mienne.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse _

Parce qu'il fait ce que je n'ose pas faire.

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais _

_Et toi tu ne le sauras jamais_

Parce que tu n'es plus là. Parce que James et Lily sont morts par ta faute. Parce que je suis en cavale. Parce que me haïs de t'aimer encore, toujours plus fort. Parce que tu es un meurtrier. Parce que je suis Remus. Et que tu es Sirius.

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais _

_Et toi tu ne le sauras jamais_

Sirius...

* * *

Donc... Je pensais peut-être faire une suite du point de vu de Sirius avec une autre toune toute tristounette... Mais je ne sais pas quelle toune prendre justement... Et ça dépend aussi si vous aimez... Alors qu'est-ce que je fais? Une suite ou pas? Si une suite, quelqu'un aurait l'idée de la chanson qui irait avec?


End file.
